undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 19
"The Reunion" is the twelfth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Rachel and Anya make a plan to find somewhere new before the group has to leave, while Charlie and Sean have an intense reunion. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Andy was forced to kill his wife so he could find Charlie, who was kidnapped. He found Charlie just in time, with Sean's help. He managed to save Charlie and called Sean to ask him where he was. Plot Present (Outside the Warehouse: Day 6) "Who was that?" Charlie asked. "I dunno", Andy said, "But we're going to 'em". "Can't we just rest for like, five minutes?" Charlie asked. From the side of the warehouse, walkers started making their way towards them. "Never mind", Charlie said, as they both walked out to the main road. Present (The Camp: Day 6) "What the fuck was that all about?" Dave asked. They were all standing around Sean in the living room. "Like I said before, let me handle this", Sean sighed. He stood up and was about to walk out of the room before Henry stood in front of him and caught his arm. "If you're bringing people to my house, then I have a right to know", Henry said. Sean pulled his arm away, "You know what? I might as well just tell you". Sean walked to the kitchen and sat down as everyone else followed him. "A couple of days ago, I woke up in a room with this guy, Charlie", he began, "He's a fugitive for a murder that he supposedly did. I was told about everything beforehand. I had to stay in the room for him for a few hours, so that I could get the man who killed my wife". "He killed your wife?" Dave asked. "No, someone else did", Sean continued, "I was... approached by a guy named Joe. He told me he'd help me find the guy who killed her. I did as I was told. The guy who killed her was Ethan. I saw him the night he killed her, he got away with it. If I killed Charlie, then I would be given Ethan". "And you killed him", Dave interrupted. "No- Well, yeah. But he wasn't actually dead. I was given Ethan and..." he stopped talking. "So what's happening now?" Rachel asked. "I dunno. The phone call was from some guy called Andy, I don't know who he is but he said he had to save Charlie. So I helped him. They're coming here", Sean said. "That's gonna be kinda awkward isn't it?" Jason asked. Sean nodded, "I gotta set things straight. He won't kill me". "You sound sure about that", Dave said, "But what about all the other calls?" "I'll explain that later", Sean said. Present (The Highway: Day 6) Andy and Charlie walked down a deserted highway. It felt nice like this. Peaceful. There was nothing to worry about. The first time in a while for both of them. "So where we going?" Charlie asked. "I dunno, it ain't far though", Andy informed him. "Uh- Thanks for..." Charlie began. "We're even now", Andy smiled. "Hey", Charlie said, pointing at a house off-road. They ran up to the house. It was a two-storey white house, in the middle of a field. There was a car outside. They walked up to the door, it was already open. They both hesitated at the door. "Go", Charlie said, pushing Andy inside. They walked through the hallway, first coming to the kitchen. "Look for food", Andy said, as they looked through the cupboards. "Nothing", Charlie said, as he walked to the refrigerator and opened it, "Whoa". It was full with food and water. "How the fuck are we supposed to carry all that?" Andy asked. They started loading the food into the car outside. "I don't know how I fell about this", Andy said. "Feel about what?" Charlie asked. "We're stealing a car", Andy said. Charlie looked at the car, "Really? It's not as if somebody's gonna miss it". "Yeah, but... it's somebody's car", Andy sighed. "This is a '67 Chevy Impala", Charlie said, "Whoever left this alone is a dumbass". They went back inside to get the last bit of food. Charlie looked in the other rooms of the house. He walked upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. He slowly opened the door. He looked at the bed, seeing two elderly people lying on the bed. The man had a bullet hole in his head, the gun lay in his hand. The woman didn't have any visible wound on her. Charlie walked over to the bed, seeing that the man's eyes were open. Charlie put his hand on the man's head and closed his eyes. There were keys to the car on the bedside table. He took the gun from the man's hand and the keys from the table and left the room. He met Andy outside. "You find anything?" Andy asked. "The keys, and a gun", Charlie said. "Let's go then", Andy said, "But don't shoot me with that gun". Andy sat in the passenger seat, while Charlie took the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and turned them. They car came to life. He drove the car onto the highway, and they made their way towards Henry's house. Present (The Camp: Day 6) "Hey Dave", Anya said, as she and Rachel joined him in the kitchen. "Hey", Dave said. "We were just thinking", Anya began, "We don't have a lot of time here. So, me and Rachel thought that we might head out and find some place new". "Are you sure about that?" Dave asked, "Not only is it dangerous out there but I don't think Henry will actually make us leave". "It's just in case he does", Rachel said. Dave sighed and handed Anya a handgun, "I can't stop you, so I hope this helps". "Don't I get a gun?" Rachel asked. "Can you shoot?" Dave asked. "Nope", she muttered. "Then no", he said. Anya and Rachel packed up some food and water before they headed out. They walked out the back of the house, taking a different route than usual. "Where they going?" Frank asked Dave, who was standing in the kitchen. "Looking for somewhere new", Dave said, "We only have a week here". "Does Jesse know?" Frank asked. "He's asleep now", Dave asked, "I hope they'll be back by morning". "What about Sean and Jason?" Frank asked. "No, why are you asking all these questions?" Dave asked. "It's just nice to know that you keep secrets too", Frank said. "Too?" Dave asked. "Yeah, Sean keeps a lot", Frank said. "So do you", Dave said. Jason shouted into the house from outside when he saw the car down the road. They all came outside as the car stopped a bit away from them. "What now?" Andy asked. "I dunno, you're the one who was talking to them", Charlie said. They both stepped out of the car, Charlie kept the gun in his pants. Dave had his rifle in his hand. They began to walk towards the house. Sean walked out of the house, his heart pounding. Charlie watched Sean walking out of the house. He stopped walking, only a few feet away from the group. Andy noticed Charlie and stopped walking too. Charlie and Sean were a few feet apart, waiting for the other to make a move. "Well-uh", Charlie said, "This is intense". "Uh-Yeah", Sean said. Everyone else stood away from them, in case a fight broke out. "Look, Charlie-" Sean started, but was interrupted when Charlie dove at him. He tackled him to the ground and started hitting him. The force of the first punch hurt Charlie's entire arm, but it didn't stop him. Charlie grabbed his gun and held it to Sean's face. "Don't! Please!" Sean begged. "Gimme a reason!" Charlie yelled. "I need your help!" Sean said. "The fuck are you talking about?" Charlie asked. Dave ran over and aimed his rifle at Charlie, "Put the gun down". Charlie ignored him. "I said put the gun down!" Dave shouted. Charlie's finger twitched on the trigger, but he managed to pull himself off of Sean. Sean stood up, "I'm working with Joe, as you know. But he's the cause of all of this". "Yeah. I know", Charlie said. "No. He's the cause of everything. Dead people coming back", Sean said, "It's his fault". "Whoa, what?" Jason asked. "He built this machine", Sean explained, "I don't know much else but I know that it develops. The sixth day after the outbreak, everyone comes back. No matter how you die". "We know that everyone comes back, but how could he cause this?" Charlie asked. "Everyone's infected?" Dave asked. "Yes", Sean said, as Dave and Frank gave each other a look, "I don't know how he did it. But I can explain everything. I just need some time". Charlie started laughing, "What makes you think I'm gonna give you time?" "I'll tell you, but we gotta talk in private", Sean said. "No way, we're all gonna know", Dave said. "You will eventually, but first I gotta talk to him", Sean said. Sean started walking towards the house. Charlie and Andy followed. The group stayed in the living room, Andy joining them as Charlie and Sean spoke in the kitchen. "Ok, first I gotta apologize about shooting you", Sean said. "Shove the apology up your ass", Charlie said, "Just say what you were gonna say". "Well, I got this backpack", Sean said as he lifted the bag, "It had a tracker on it. I was told to get it. This helped me to help Andy find you. It has a whole lot of shit in it. It was Jim's". "Jim's?" Charlie asked. "Yeah. He worked for Joe, but after you killed the guy in the parking lot, he quit and stole a bunch of papers", Sean said, "Joe knew he was gonna do it, so he put a phone and a note in the bag. He wanted to talk with him". "I didn't kill that guy", Charlie said. "It doesn't matter", Sean said, "When I found this bag, Jim's body was next to it". "Jim's dead?" Charlie asked. "Yeah", Sean said, "But the thing is, and you might not believe me, there were no bite marks. There was a stab wound or a bullet wound on his neck. He was with this group before he died so..." "So they killed him?" Charlie asked, "Why would they kill him? Who are they?" "They're just fellow survivors", Sean said, "I don't think they're bad, but one of them could be". "Which one do you think did it?" Charlie asked. "I dunno, I didn't have time to think about it", Sean said. "What makes you think I'll believe you?" Charlie said. "Because I'm gonna help you bring down Joe", Sean said. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This is the first time Charlie and Sean met since The Failure. *Charlie learns about Jim's death. *Sean reveals that Joe caused the outbreak and that whatever it is it develops. **He says that on the sixth day it develops, this explains why Walter and Jack came back on the sixth day and Jim didn't on the fourth day. His body also wasn't reanimated when Sean saw it on the fifth day. *This marks the first appearance of the '67 Chevy Impala. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues